Electronic device applications utilizing high temperature superconductors require stable, patterned thin films. The reliability of these devices is also dependent upon the inertness of these films in diverse operating ambients. Unfortunately, studies have revealed that the superconducting films of interest, namely, the rare earth barium cuprates, decompose in water or humid environments and react rapidly with weak acids or bases. Although the instability of these films occurs in both the fired and unfired states, films in the unfired state are particularly susceptible to degradation. Accordingly, device fabrication utilizing such thin film superconductors is oftimes hindered.